Various types of exhaust systems for use in marine applications (such as associated with engines used on a boat or similar) are generally known, the details of which form no particular part of the presently disclosed subject matter. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,056,673 entitled “Sound Dampening and Wear Protecting Flapper Configuration for Marine Exhaust System” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,913,809 entitled “Flapper Configuration for Marine Exhaust System.” Both such patents are commonly owned with the present application, and their disclosures are fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.
In certain applications it is desirable to provide a serviceable catalyst which is sealed. Further, in some such circumstances, it is desirable to limit the amount of longitudinal movement of the catalyst in an associated enclosure.
While various implementations of exhaust systems have been developed, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the presently disclosed technology.